Reflections
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Some reflections of one Alejandro Burromeurto after the ending of TDWT and what came afterward.


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any associated characters. The only person I own is the OC Fan who gets paired up with him.

Author's Note: Random reflection piece of Alejandro's mind and thoughts after TDWT ends and a kind of what if. I do love Alejandro and Heather together but I still get mad thinking of TDWT ending, especially since in either she dumps him (although lol at Heather throwing her own effigy in, burn!) and he gets crushed. I generally try to avoid OCs but she came out of nowhere (just like this story and all my stories) and she wormed her way in. I wanted to make Alejandro happy in the end. And some questions of Noah and other things that I've personally always wondered (Noah fans don't get offended but do try to explain why you like him).

He fiddled with the picture in his hands looking at the two them so happy together. She didn't know the picture had been taken and so for once her face had shown what she truly felt. She loved him and he loved her. So why did it go wrong? What caused her to leave him? He had succumbed to her in the end and offered her himself and she had fallen for him, everyone eventually did. But she chose to win instead, pushing him off the mountain and forgetting him. They had all run over him but he especially remembered her as being one of the ones who trampled him. She didn't notice like all the others which only confused him as they had a connection. Surely she would have? Don't they say lovers can sense each other? He swore he could and there was the race at the very end where he and her kept coming together. He had realized it had been ordained for them to be together. Nothing had made him more excited than to be with her. He had been…alive. The sudden loss of her had been a shock worse than being trampled by that mob of fools. He understood what the expression of a broken heart meant, something he never would have understood before. The pain of realizing the thing that gave your life meaning was gone…it was an inadequate expression. It was more than one's "heart" breaking, it was everything. It felt like everything was broken and he would know, he had to spend time in the hospital mending his broken body and things had twisted the wrong way. As it is, they said he'd probably never walk again. There was slight hope, but the overwhelming chance was that at best even if he could walk, it wouldn't be for very long or far before his body locked on itself. No, he was going to be a cripple for the rest of his life.

Even his estranged brother Jose was nice to him and surprisingly they became friends, something which before would have never even crossed his mind. They had hated each other and Jose had always been mean to him growing up. It turned out that Jose had been jealous of him, feeling unwanted while everyone adored his younger sibling. Carlos, mother, and father paid the most attention to the little Burromeurto and in their eyes, he could do no wrong. Jose had for the longest time been convinced the younger one was deliberately stealing his parents for him and that they loved him most so he bullied the younger one, deliberately calling him that nickname that Jose knew he hated and drove him mad. After the accident, Jose had apologized and admitted that for the longest time he had wanted his brother dead but to see him brought down so low was quite a shock and he no longer felt angry. He apologized as well, he never knew that he made Jose feel so bad about himself or that Jose had worried that he had stolen their family. One good thing had come out of this which was that they were all a family again, something they had not been for the longest time.

He wondered if he deserved his fate. He had once been a very mean and selfish person, using others for his gain. But surely this had been pushing it? He read what people said about him online and it…hurt. Before he wouldn't have cared in the slightest what anyone had thought, they were just jealous of a success story, superior to their miserable lives in every way. He had the body, the mind, the clever and logical clarity, unchecked by weakness or cowardice. He was a god among them and even heaven favored him, showing him the right path. He didn't understand where it had gone wrong. Many people apparently thought he had gotten what he had deserved but what was it that he had done? He had done nothing to coerce people. He had used no force and he didn't use threats on any of them except maybe that lardball Owen. He had hated Owen almost as much as Jose. A stupid fat slob who ate and ate, always cracking unfunny jokes. Owen was a whiner and a loser and he didn't get what the others saw in him. Owen also had the most deplorable intestinal habits and STANK. As long as he lived he doubted he could ever find anything that smelled as atrocious as Owen, especially after a big meal and the guy had just come from the bathroom. You had to hold your nose and breath and go as quick as you could before you passed out after Owen used it. And Owen was as selfish as he had been. Owen thought that everyone liked him and were his friends which they weren't. He knew what everyone said behind Owen's back and Owen was completely oblivious. Owen's closest friend was probably Duncan and even juvie boy didn't think much of Owen. Ironically, juvie boy was one of the people he had admired the most in his life. And that was saying something since it was hard to impress him who had been a god among mortals. He had been shocked when juvie voted him but he had understood since he had seen much of himself, in an uncouth and less well off and slightly dumber fashion, in Duncan. But Noah had been a shocker. The one whose intelligence almost rivaled his although in a cynical and derogatory way. He had almost liked Noah almost, Noah had been fun to mess with, but he had even considered Noah an almost friend. But Noah called him a slimy eel and was plotting against him. It was a betrayal almost as shocking as the one that was later to be on that volcano. He was so angry he had seen red and wanted to kill him. More than Owen or Jose (well, almost more than Jose he amended, but at that time he still hated Jose and thought him worst). Owen was disgusting but Noah affected him personally.

But most people didn't see him that way. Admittedly he had some admirers and well-wishers, but most thought he had been a selfish son of a bitch who deserved whatever it is that he had got. It bothered him. It wasn't any of their business to judge him. They did not understand what it was he did. Again short of a very few, he had nothing personal against his competitors. He even respected some of them which was rare and actually quite invigorating to test himself with such able people. But he was the one blamed for causing certain people to lose. He was yelled at for kissing Bridgette, causing Harold to leave, getting rid of Noah, and manipulating everybody at every turn. But the truth was, he had caused them to do nothing they hadn't already wanted to do. Bridgette was the one who desired him (only natural then) and wasn't the one that could decide if she could be faithful to her boyfriend. And her boyfriend Geoff hadn't impressed him. He had doubted Geoff was faithful or even worth Bridgette's time and Bridgette probably was aware of that too. He didn't want Bridgette but he had been raised to treat women right and treated her well. He even gave her what she wanted as a little present and left her. In fact, he had inadvertently given her a little present causing Geoff to realize how much he needed Bridgette and couldn't stand anyone else to have her and that Geoff was who she did want. He had given a favor to Harold as well. Harold wouldn't have lasted long and was annoying everyone. And he hadn't been lying that women enjoyed sacrifices given. Sure that did benefit him to have Harold gone but Harold did not worry him. The fact that Harold chose to do it had nothing to with him. And Noah…why did people care for Noah? Noah was even more arrogant and uncaring of people than even he had been! He realized now what his actions had done to people. He didn't care and still felt no guilt for most of them, but if even he knew Noah was horrible, what did that say?

Noah had a surprising number of fans. What was even more surprising was that Noah even had fans who thought he was awesome and blamed him for making Noah leave. If he deserved punishment, then Noah surely must have deserved worse? Noah had done nothing to deserve respect, was always negative, insulted people, and was a nihilist seeing no point in anything. Did he do bad things? He might have done bad things in other peoples' view but he made people's lives so much better. He brought Bridgette and Geoff together, made Harold a hero, inspired Leshawna, bonded with Duncan, comforted Courtney and made her happy after her and Duncan broke up, loved the one who he could no longer say her name…, helped Tyler, why was he hated? He could understand that some of his actions might not have been popular and that at the time might not be understood. But of all the people, he could swear he was the most hated. More than even her, and SHE had been terrible. He had seen the first season and there was no way he had been worse than that. She had been a bitch then, a very sexy bitch. He fell in love watching as she withstood the pain in the triple dog dare challenge and was disappointed she hadn't won when she had been the most deserving of all of them. Owen and Gwen could not have withstood such punishment, well Owen could but he was a freak and therefore the punishment was not at all effective and therefore should not have counted. But Noah…what did Noah do? All he did was complain, complain complain complain. Noah had no enthusiasm or team spirit and just didn't give a damn. What made people like Noah? There was nothing attractive or even compelling about him and obviously his attitude wasn't even the remote bit helpful. Was it ironic that to Noah his "fans" were less worthy than people were to him? To him, most people weren't all that interesting except as sources of amusement with their petty concerns and drives. But to Noah, they weren't even a source of momentary amusement. To Noah, they were all stupid bugs who Noah didn't care about. So surely, surely there must be punishment for Noah?

Did he deserve what he got? He did not think so. Especially after she left him. He might have been able to handle being permanently crippled, but not with that on top of it. Because for once in his life, he did feel something in his heart which was rather cold and empty even he admitted. He loved his parents. But until after she left him, he could not say he loved loved them. They had been a source of affection, amusement, caretakers, but he could not honestly say he loved them, at least in the way other people had used the word. But now he thinks he does know what love is, and how much it sucked to be betrayed by unfaithful people who never reciprocated. He felt the emptiness echo within him and even his newfound connection with his family could not entirely get rid of it. How dare her…He missed her, loved her….how dare she…

"Alejandro?" a voice called in. He looked up from the picture he was examining that sent him down memory road from Heather to that dreaded show. A pretty girl he didn't recognize was shifting shyly on her feet as she shyly looked down.

"Um…do I know you? What is it that you want?" he asked confused. She looked up and he was taken aback by how green her eyes were. She also had a beautiful smile and he couldn't resist but smile back feeling slightly warm.

"You don't know me but I'm Emily. I'm a huge fan and when I heard you were injured, I couldn't help but come to say how sorry I am." Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"You sorry? What for? Please do explain." She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I mean come comfort you or something. Kind of silly huh, coming and you have no idea who I even am?" He smirked at her and she almost squealed. He was even more beautiful in person. Even with him bound to that wheelchair.

"Yeah, kind of is. But I don't mind, pretty girl like you." Thumbing the picture, he shakes his head and tosses it behind him. She noticed that it was a picture of him and Heather, them after the Amazon as Pirate Pablo and gold tooth. He was smiling at her. Emily was a little jealous until she realized he was giving her up. She smiled at him and he gave a slow grin back. She crossed over and hugged him when all of a sudden his lips were on hers, yanking her closer. The door opened and Jose came walking in and he stopped at the sight.

"Never mind then. Hope you enjoy her brother. You deserve it." He mumbled and closed the door behind him smiling. There was no more reason to worry about Alejandro. Considering what was just going on in there, they would be seeing her a lot and Alejandro would no longer be in a funk, which he was glad. Heather had really shattered him and Alejandro deserved happiness. He passed by his mom and nodded smiling. She gave a thumbs up and they laughed. They hadn't actually expected that to work, inviting a fan of Alejandro's but the girl had been persistent and after checking to make sure she wasn't a crazy nut (or at least a psychotic axe murderer or something) and after passing their tests, they let her meet him. Clearly Alejandro agreed of their assessments.

"Take that Heather", he muttered as he watched Emily and Alejandro come out of the room talking earnestly as Alejandro looked up adoringly and her eyes reflecting the same.


End file.
